At Your Pace
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: A Fic request by phoenxwright on Tumblr. Miles and Phoenix have been dating for awhile. Miles isn't used to physical affection and Phoenix respects that, going at the pace that Miles, himself, sets...
_Thumbnail artwork is a commission,_ NaruMitsu Wedding _, that studiokawaii did for me! THANKS!_ ^)^
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot-based on a fic request-is mine. A Fic request by phoenxwright on Tumblr.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
 _Miles and Phoenix have been dating for awhile. Miles isn't used to physical affection and Phoenix respects that, going at the pace that Miles, himself, sets...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX _X_**

A fic request for phoenxwright on Tumblr. ^_^

It's a very sweet fic. Phoenix is caring and very respectful of Miles' needs. ^_^

 **Thank you** to all my readers! Much appreciated! Couldn't do it without you all!

 **Thanks** to thisedgeysfangirl for the title! Much appreciated! ^_^

 **Thanks** also to Pearls1990 for taking a look at it! Much appreciated! ^_^

 **SPECIAL THANKS** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his enduring love, care and support! LOVE YOU BABAE! *kiss*

Hope you all enjoy! I'll probably make corrections later; always room for improvement! ^_^ EDIT (April 7, 2015): Thanks to thisedgeysfangirl for pointing out something I missed. The date has been changed forthwith. Thanks for the heads up! Much appreciated! ^_^

Rated T, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _January 29_ _th_  
 _Phoenix Wright's Residence_  
 _Living Room_  
 _8 P.M._

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth sat on the small couch in his living room, watching a movie on DVD, their fingers intertwined and lying on Miles' thigh with his head resting on Phoenix's shoulder. A large red ceramic bowl, with two smaller ones beside it, sat unobtrusively on the coffee table between them alongside a bottle of Pepsi and two cheap, plastic tumblers.

Phoenix was drowsy, but content as they watched the action playing out on the screen. It was Miles' favorite movie and he had insisted on seeing it; Phoenix didn't really care for the subject matter himself but he acquiesced without a murmur and now, he found, to his surprise, that he was actually enjoying it. Best of all, in his estimation, was the fact that he and Miles were enjoying some much needed together time.

They hadn't seen each other in a month and Phoenix all but jumped at the chance to spend some time with Miles. Since they had started dating seven months ago, their time together had been severely limited by their work schedules for the past two and Phoenix was very glad that they had been able to make room for this at home dinner date.

Miles had insisted on making dinner at Phoenix's place this evening and, after some initial reluctance, had agreed. He'd made his world famous Chicken Primavera and the smell of it cooking in his tiny kitchen had made Phoenix's mouth water as he set the table.

He had enjoyed every bite, the salad and breadsticks that Miles had also made to accompany it only served to make the meal more delicious. Phoenix thoroughly enjoyed the meal and he didn't miss the soft look in Miles' dark grey eyes that also said his appreciation of the meal had made him happy.

Miles himself had suggested the movie and Phoenix had complied, even though he really didn't care for the subject matter. It gave him the perfect excuse to cuddle with Miles on the couch and perhaps they might even share some kisses later on; at least he hoped so.

He wasn't used to physical affection; Phoenix understood that. Their relationship was progressing forward one slow step at a time but he didn't mind, really. He knew how broken Miles had been and he was determined to go at the pace that Miles, himself, felt comfortable with.

It was tough sometimes, he had to admit, but he went with it as it was; the time that they spent together was precious and he enjoyed it. They had cuddled and held hands for the most part but there had been some stolen kisses under the mistletoe last Christmas and Phoenix hoped that one day they would be able to do so again. Miles' lips were soft and inviting, so wet and so kissable…

Phoenix jerked himself firmly back to the present, shaking his head hard. Miles had looked a bit oddly at him but shrugged when Phoenix offered some lame excuse as to why he was woolgathering before he went into the kitchen to start making the popcorn while Phoenix set himself to clearing off the table and washing the dishes.

He joined Miles in carrying out both the popcorn bowl and Pepsi bottles, setting them down on top of the glass-topped coffee table before he sat down heavily on the couch. He felt Miles sit down next to him and take his hand in his own, squeezing it affectionately.

Phoenix half-turned his head to look at him, smiling back as Miles settled in beside him, his leg touching his as he slid down a little and lay his head on Phoenix's shoulder, closing his eyes. Phoenix smiled as he breathed in deeply, enjoying the spicy smell of Miles' cologne.

He could feel Miles chuckle as he picked up the remote, switching on the TV and turning on the DVD player, setting it down on top of the coffee table top with a soft "clink." The movie began shortly afterward and, despite himself, Phoenix had been drawn in and started to really enjoy it.

The movie, Miles and the popcorn made it simply perfect and he half turned his head to see Miles' dark grey eyes staring intently up at him, his hand tightening around his own. Phoenix, sitting up straighter and moving in toward him, was surprised by the sudden change but, before he had a chance to say a word, Miles' head moved close to his, their lips touching briefly in the softest of butterfly kisses before returning to press harder.

"Miles?" Phoenix's voice was barely over a whisper, his blue eyes wide open with surprise but he wasn't complaining as Miles kissed him again and again, far from it. He looped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, his tongue feathering over Miles' lips and sliding softly into his mouth when he opened it, welcoming him inside.

Miles' muffled moan of pleasure buzzed pleasantly against his lips and he could feel his lover's arms come up around him, holding him close as they deepened the kiss.

Phoenix's heart was hammering in his chest as Miles responded, his hands curling around his sides, his fingers tightening around his ribs. He could feel Miles' heart beating double time and it excited him, leaving him even more eager than ever to explore his partner's mouth.

They drew back to take a few deep breaths before Phoenix leaned in again, his lips trailing wet kisses down the side of Miles' exposed neck, settling in at the hollow of his throat.

Miles gasped, sucking in his breath and stiffened, his body going rigid. It appeared that he had gotten carried away in the moment and now he was pulling back but Phoenix didn't mind as he slowly kissed his way back up his neck and leaned back. He smiled as he rubbed the tip of his nose against his, Miles' smoky eyes staring at him in shock.

"I-I'm...sorry," Miles whispered, his face crimson red with embarrassment. "I...I didn't mean..."

Phoenix chuckled, taking Miles' cold hand once again in his own, squeezing it tenderly as he planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You don't have to apologize, Miles. I told you I didn't mind taking it slow," he said softly, gazing deep into those smoky grey depths as he pecked at the corners of his mouth, "and I _really_ meant that." He smiled at his lover once again. "We'll go at the pace that _you're_ comfortable with, we'll proceed to where _you_ feel comfortable and you can take it in hand yourself."

Phoenix lifted their conjoined hands to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. Miles felt his embarrassment slowly ebbing away as he smiled uncertainly back.

"I love you, Miles," Phoenix intoned quietly, leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss against his lips.

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he replied and it was with a smile that they both settled back in to finish watching the movie, their fingers intertwined once more.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
